Jouer au chat et à la souris
by hekeptthetrench
Summary: Une chasse mouvementée, un Dean effrayé, un Sam intrigué et une bête entêtée. Mélangez le tout et dégustez ! OS


Hello, fidèle membre de la SPN Family !

Me revoici, plus d'un an après ma dernière publication, pour partager avec vous cette fanfiction sur l'univers de Supernatural, que j'ai écrite à la fac pas plus tard que ce matin (merci les cours ennuyeux xD).

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur mes précédentes fics, et tous ceux qui en laisseront une ici. C'est gratuit (si si je vous jure) et ça fait toujours hyper plaisir !

 **Synopsys :** Une chasse mouvementée, un Dean effrayé, un Sam intrigué et une bête entêtée. Mélangez le tout et dégustez !

 **Disclaimer :** La série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, et je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant (malheureusement aussi)

 **Warning :** Aucun

 **Pairing :** Aucun

Enjoy !

Fallen Writer Ju, 14/09/2018

* * *

La porte alla claquer contre le mur alors que la poignée pendait inutilement sur le côté, complètement défoncée par le coup de pied de l'intrus. On put alors apercevoir ce dernier pénétrer dans ce qui paraissait être un immense salon, un pistolet braqué devant lui et la détermination brillant dans l'émeraude de ses yeux. Le bruit sourd qu'avait fait son entrée avait eu pour effet de réveiller l'occupant de la maison, qui se jeta précipitamment sous le lit, espérant pouvoir s'y cacher. Il connaissait la réputation de l'arrivant, et savait bien qu'aucune créature n'était jamais ressortie vivante d'une rencontre avec le blond.

Tandis que l'homme s'avançait vers la cuisine, examinant de la pointe de son colt chaque recoin à la recherche de sa proie, une seconde personne apparue dans l'encadrement de ce qui était encore quelques secondes auparavant, une porte. Bien qu'armée lui aussi d'une lame assez imposante, ce jeune homme semblait nettement plus détendu que son compagnon de chasse.

Avisant la direction qu'avait prise son aîné, lui entra dans ce qui était de toute évidence une chambre. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait précautionneusement l'armoire du fond, une sorte de gémissement craintif se fit entendre sous le lit. Alerte, il héla son partenaire, visiblement prénommé Dean. Le susnommé pointa immédiatement son pistolet sur le lit et enleva la sécurité, son index effleurant dangereusement la gâchette. Il approcha de sa cible à pas de loup, le regard verrouillé sur son objectif, prêt à presser la détente.

Se sachant découverte, la créature inspira profondément et se jeta hors de sa cachète, se faufilant habilement en direction de la sortie. A l'affut, le chasseur l'aperçut et tira deux coups, qui dépossédèrent le monstre d'une longue rangée de poils avant d'aller se figer dans le mur.

Les prochaines secondes furent comme suspendues, les battements de son cœur étant les seuls sons que Dean percevaient, des frissons de peur parcourant tous ses membres. Réagissant quant à lui au quart de tour, Sam entraîna son frère vers le salon à la suite de l'occupant des lieux. Commença alors une terrifiante course-poursuite...

Le blond tentait en vain de tirer sur l'ennemi alors que ce dernier trouvait des cachettes plus improbables les unes que les autres. C'est ainsi que le réfrigérateur et l'armoire furent criblés de balles, que le sofa finit couché sur le côté, à moitié éventré par l'un des couteaux du jeune frère, que le chevet de la chambre du fond termina sa course dans la cuisine et que le matelas fut balancé par-dessus la balustrade donnant sur la rue.

Les deux frères ne parvenant pas à éradiquer l'horrible bête de façon traditionnelle, ils tentèrent alors de lui balancer dessus tous les objets qui avaient le malheur de passer sous leurs mains. Une bonne partie de la vaisselle finit en morceaux sur le sol, un livre échoua dans l'évier, les murs furent privés de l'intégralité des cadres qui les décoraient, et la lampe de bureau atterrit dans la machine à laver derrière laquelle s'était camouflé l'ennemi.

Par chance pour les deux chasseurs, ce dernier lancer, outre le fait de provoquer un court circuit dans l'ensemble de la rue, engendra une série d'étincelles qui envoyèrent à la créature une décharge électrique si puissante qu'on put voir un nuage de fumée s'échapper de derrière l'appareil.

La bête semblant cette fois bel et bien morte, Sam décida de s'en approcher doucement afin de pouvoir l'identifier. On put alors entendre dans tout le quartier un rire tonitruant éclater.

\- C'était _ÇA_ , le « dangereux monstre » dont nous devions absolument débarrasser le monde !? s'exclama le cadet, tentant tant bien que mal de contrôler son fou rire.

\- La ferme, Bitch. Elle était effrayante, cette souris !


End file.
